Question: In right triangle $ABC$, $AB=10$, $AC=6$ and $BC=8$ units.  What is the distance from $C$ to the midpoint of segment $AB$?
Answer: The length of the median to the hypotenuse of a right triangle is half the length of the hypotenuse.  Therefore, the desired distance is $10/2 = \boxed{5}$.